dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jor-El
"You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Jor-El to Kal-El Jor-El was a Kryptonian Scientist from the planet Krypton. A highly respected scientist, he tried to save his doomed planet when he realised it was about to explode but couldn't save his race from the hands of General Zod. In a last effort, he sent his only son Kal-El away to save his life, sending him to Earth whilst he stayed on Krypton with his wife Lara where they perished. Jor-El made preparations for his son on Earth, with the Fortress of Solitude providing his son with interactive projects of himself to guide Kal-El and a native Kryptonion suit. Biography Early Life War on Krypton Appearance Jor-El is a man of medium height and a bulky build with longish brown greying hard and a beard with brown eyes. He wears a blue Kryptonian under suit that bears the House of El emblem on the chest and normally wears a brown long over coat over the top. Jor-El also wears armor that fits over the top of the over coat and adds protection to his upper torso area. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Jor-El has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has seperate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Jor-El though never experienced any of his powers as he never was in a galaxy under a Yellow sun and stayed on Krypton most of his life where under their native Red Sun, had no powers. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' *'Magic' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Jor-El still has weaknesses. Jor-El is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enoguh to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, he is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of his homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Magical and supernatural beings also pose a weakness to Jor-El, being that it is capable of overpowering his mighty strength. Also, his super vision X-Ray is unable to see through lead for an unknown reason. Lead can slo suppress the radiation of kryptonite. Personality Trivia Category:Superman Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:House of El